Bonzai Network Too
Bonzai Network Too '''(more commonly known as '''Bonzai Too)' '''is an American digital cable and satellite television channel that is owned as a joint venture between BritCan Communications (which serves as managing partner and owns a majority 60% interest) and DHX Media (which owns the remaining 40%). Launched in 2000 globally and in 2001 for the United States, Bonzai Network Too originated as a programming block and spinoff of Bonzai Network. It eventually grew into its own separate channel and identity, and similarly shares the same brand and likeness as Bonzai Network. As of February 2015, approximately 43.6 million households (37.5% of those with television) receive the channel. History '''As Bonzai+ (2000-14)' Bonzai Network Too traces its origins to the days of the Bonzai+ brand, which had originated as a programming block on Bonzai Network that debuted on June 5, 2000. It was aimed at a more younger-skewed audience of children aged 2-11, and originally aired during the daytime slot of 10:00 a.m. - 2:00 p.m. The block was briefly off and on the schedule, and was eventually spun-off into its own channel on October 1, 2001. Once launched as its own channel, Bonzai+ was converted to a second channel service, similar to the Cartoon Network Too channel that would launch in 5 years and close 13 years later, airing select programs from Bonzai Network and programs from the block, as well as series from other producers. On October 3-4, 2005, the Bonzai+ Channel expanded its programming offerings to include shows from other producers. That same date, the Bonzai+ block on Bonzai Network was replaced with a block of animated series known as Daytime Bonzai. In 2006, Nelvana and DreamWorks Classics announced that it had bought a 50% stake in the channel through a joint venture known as NDW Media. Since then, a number of series from Nelvana, including "Babar,” “Jacob Two-Two,” “Pecola” and “Rupert", have been aired in the daytime slot, however, BritCan bought back the channel in 2008. Bonzai+ originated as a commercial-free channel, being financed solely by subscription fees and product tie-ins. In order to fill out a half-hour block, breaks between programs featured promotions for Bonzai Network and Bonzai+ programming, occasional advertising for DVD products from BritCan Home Entertainment Distribution, various animated shorts, and eventually, public service announcements from the Ad Council. Advertising time for cable and satellite providers is leased to some providers such as Dish Network, through insertion by those providers. On February 4, 2014, as part of the company's 2014 upfronts, BritCan Communications announced that Bonzai+ would become advertising-supported, and seek additional international distribution. As Bonzai Network Too (2014-present) Most of the old programming was removed on June 12, 2014 as a part of a new channel drift, acquiring series geared at an older audience. On September 25, 2014, following reports earlier in the year that BritCan Communications acquired American rights to the program library of DHX Media and it's subsidiaries, BritCan Communications officially announced that Bonzai+ would relaunch as Bonzai Network Too 'sometime in the fall as part of a global rebranding effort. With these changes, DHX Media announced plans to acquire a 20% stake in the channel, later raising it to 40%, having a main role in acquiring and producing programming. Bonzai+ was officialy relaunched as Bonzai Network Too on October 13, 2014 at 6:00 a.m. EST/PST, using a brand new graphics package developed by UK-based animation studio Young. Along with the relaunch came the additions of several new shows joining the network's lineup, engaging in a new channel drift that would eventually casue a major shift in the networks audience. The relaunched channel will continue to emphasize its archival programming but with a greatly increased emphasis on the archive's most popular brands and an explicitly family-friendly approach, in hope that Bonzai too could become a secondary flagship channel on par with the main Bonzai Network channel. Programming ''Main article: List of programs broadcast by Bonzai Network Too Historically, Bonzai Network Too avoided overt channel drift and, despite adding newer content to its library, continued to air programming from the breadth of its archives. As of spring 2014, however, most of its archival programming has been relegated to graveyard slots while the daytime schedule has increasingly been dominated by programming from the 2010s era. Shows such as Just for Laughs: Gags, Mr. Bean, ''and Bunched Up! My Quintuplet Life'' have permanent places on the schedule as of August 2015; a few shows, such as Eliot Kid, Deliah and Julius, ''and ''The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air are usually on the schedule but are periodically taken off the schedule for brief periods, or have their slots on the schedule replaced. Although Bonzai+'s original programming philosophy was intended to showcase grade-school programming, Bonzai Network Too has recently abandoned that philosophy. Just shortly after the channel's October 2014 relaunch, the was reorganised as a 24-hour family-friendly channel, broadcasting original and third-party-produced shows. '''Programming blocks Current/daily * Rising Sun ''- this morning block features various animated series, airing weekdays starting at 6:00 a.m. EST. Shows include Oddbods, Bunkum Manor, Flubber, Mr. Bean: The Animated Series, and various others. * ''Weekend Wakeup ''- this five-hour block features marathons and double episodes of popular network programming, airing on weekend mornings from 7:00 a.m. to 12:00 p.m. EST. 'Seasonal ' * ''Slice of Summer ''- This block airs all summer long and airs weekdays with new episodes of select shows from 9:00 a.m. to 3:00 p.m. EST. * ''Halloween Night Heights - This block features Halloween-themed episodes and specials of network programming throughout October. * ''Tis' The Season To Be Funny ''- This block features a mix of holiday-themed episodes and specials throughout December. Category:Fake TV Channels Category:BritCan Communications Category:Bonzai Network Category:BritCan Communications North/South America